moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Anihilacja: Konklawe cz. 4
I pomyśleć że przez całą noc pisałem przemówienie.- zaśmiał się II Przywódca, wstając i rozrywając na strzępy trzymany w ręku stos kartek. - Rzeźnik żyje.- powiedziała z osłupieniem stojąca obok Rossalie.- Myślisz że nas wspomoże? - Gdyby był w stanie wrócić do Federacji, już walczyłby na ulicach.- powiedział Przywódca, naciskając na czerwony przycisk przymocowany do stołu. Po chwili pojawiły się na nim dwa hologramy- jeden przedstawiający Marcusa Alzamirano a drugi Zicka Hao. - Hao, jak się ma sytuacja na niebie?- spytał lider Federacji. Zick Hao nosił stopień Generała, jednak jego główną odpowiedzialnością były siły powietrzne. Jeszcze kilka lat temu każdy Batalion odpowiadał za własne lotnictwo- co było jedną z wielu powodów dla którego Insurekcja Malone'a w ogóle mogła wybuchnąć. Od czasów niesławnego buntu wewnątrz Federacji panuje nowe prawo. Siły powietrzne w pierwszej chwili odpowiadają przez Generałem Hao, dopiero potem podlegają swoim Batalionom. Zmiana niewielka, acz sprawiająca że elita Federacji mogła spać spokojnie. - Dominujemy, chociaż da się odczuć że ta przewaga długo nie potrwa, Mój Panie.- powiedział Zick.- To największa bitwa lotnicza w historii ludzkości. Po naszej stronie mamy zaangażowane ok. 2660 samolotów różnego typu, nie liczę nawet helikopterów czy pojazdów antygrawitacyjnych! Wróg jednak posiada siły nie tylko liczniejsze od naszych, ale i walczące w sposób jakiego nigdy nie widzieliśmy! - Żadnych wymówek, Generale.- syknął II Przywódca, odwracając się tyłem do hologramów.- Utrzymujcie przewagę. Chrońcie również miasto. Arise ciężko było to przyznać, ale rozkaz ten nie był podyktowany troską o obywateli. Zgodnie z podpisaną przez niego kilka dni temu Doktryną 1942 wszystkie dzieci poniżej 13 roku życia oraz osoby starsze/chore zostały ewakuowane. Cała reszta miała natomiast pozostać- mieszkańcom rozdano broń, przeprowadzono szybki trening i zapewniono pomoc w fortyfikacji domostw. Gdyby Plany A, B, C, D i E dotyczace obrony stolicy zawiodły, walką mieliby się zająć cywile. Oczywiście nikt nie liczył że zdołają powstrzymać Legion- mieli go jednak zatrzymać na tyle długo, by reszta Federacji miała szansę na dalszą obronę. Albo przynajmniej na łudzenie się. - Generale Alzamirano, jak Plan A?- spytał Przywódca, krążąc po pomieszczeniu w którym przebywała jedynie Rossalie i dwóch strażników ubranych w pancerzach PBF. - Proponuje by przeprowadzić go na północno-wschodnim odcinku.- powiedział Marcus.- Centralnie na wschodzie oraz na południu sytuacja jest stosunkowo umiarkowana. Proponuję ponadto przeprowadzić najpierw Plan B. - Rozwińcie.- rozkazał Przywódca. - W ten sposób zdołamy wciągnąć przeciwnika w pułapkę.- odpowiedział Marcus.- Jeśli połknie haczyk i rzuci wszystkie siły, Plan A przyniesie jeszcze większe zniszczenia. Arise kiwnął głową a hologramy znikły. - Zostawcie nas samych.- rozkazał Przywódca. Strażnicy stali nieruchomo. Trwała bitwa, a podczas tej wojny już ktoś zdołał włamać się do wnętrza Pałacu. Niebezpiecznie byłoby poruszać się bez ochrony. - Nie karzcie mi się powtarzać.- zagroził Przywódca. Strażnicy zasalutowali swemu Panu a następnie wyszli przez automatyczne drzwi. - Nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze.- powiedziała Rossalie, podchodząc do Arise i łapiąc go za dłoń. Przywódca uśmiechnął się nieszczerze. - Nigdy w historii Federacji nie przeprowadzaliśmy tak wielkiej operacji.- powiedział Arise.- Wszystko może pójść źle. - Może poprosimy o pomoc?- spytała dziewczyna.- I tak chciałam w końcu dowiedzieć się kim jest moja.... - Nie.- przerwał jej Arise.- Jeszcze nie teraz. Metropolię musimy obronić sami, inaczej stracimy inicjatywę przy stole negocjacyjnym którego jeszcze nawet nie zwołaliśmy. Niemniej przydałoby się już przygotowywać grunt. - HallenWest jest de facto naszym sojusznikiem.- powiedziała Rossalie, siadając na stole.- CreepyTown jeszcze się przekona. - Zatem został już tylko jeden gracz.- powiedział Arise. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. - To będzie interesujące. Szalona Kapelusznik wzięła głęboki oddech i oparła się plecami o ścianę. Na korytarzu nie było nikogo kto mógł ją zobaczyć- tym bardziej nikt nie dostanie zawału na widok tego, co się miało zaraz wydarzyć. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się najmocniej jak umiała- do tego stopnia że jej twarz niemalże przyjęła postać karykaturalnej maski rodem z japońskich teatrów. Następnie wyjęła z kieszeni nóż i przystawiła go sobie do jednej z bocznych szpar. Następnie, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy zaczęła go mocniej dociskać, aż ostrze zaczęło powoli przebijać się przez skórę jej policzka. Na ściany trysnęła krew a cały policzek Szalonej był rozerwany. Dziewczyna jednak wciąż się uśmiechała, chociaż z jej oczu zaczęły lecieć łzy. Następnie to samo zrobiła z drugim policzkiem- przez co powstały dwie długie kreski, które wyglądały niczym usta, które przyjmuje osoba z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. Szalona wiedziała że musi udać się do Konklawe, jednak nie mogła pozostawić Metropolii. Nie teraz, gdy tak wielu ludzi na których jej zależało było zagrożonych. Wiedziała jednak co zrobić, by być w dwóch miejscach na raz. Zaczęła się maniakalnie śmiać. Jej twarz wciąż miała taki sam wyraz a z rozerwanych policzków wciąż leciała posoka, niemniej mrożący krew w żyłach śmiech Szalonej trwał bez problemu. Dziewczyna jednym, pozbawionym wątpliwości ruchem wbiła ostrze w swoją głowę- na tyle głęboko że końcówka noża wystawała jej z tyłu. Szalona wciąż się śmiała, gdy nóż przechodził dzięki niej coraz niżej, przepoławiajac cały jej mózg i zalewając korytarz posoką i kawałkami narządów wewnętrznych. Ostrze szło dalej, przepoławiajac jej nos, usta i podbródek. Mimo to śmiech Szalonej wciąż był dobrze słyszalny. Dalej ostrze przepołowiło jej szyję, przeleciało pomiędzy jej piersiami, podzieliło brzuch aż w końcu idealnie przepołowiło Szaloną na dwie połowy. Świecąca nad głową szalonej lampka zaczęła migotać, aż w końcu zgasła. Pośród ciemności dało się teraz usłyszeć dwa śmiechy. Gdy światło ponownie oświetliło korytarz, nie było słychać żadnego. Szalona schowała nóż i spojrzała na swojego sobowtóra. Wyglądała identycznie- ta sama (chociaż pozbawiona jakichkolwiek emocji) twarz, te same włosy i oczy. Jedyną różnicę stanowił ich ubiór- w przypadku Szalonej 2.0 był to zwykły, czarny niczym noc habit ciągnący się niemal do podłogi. - Masz połowę mojej mocy, powinno wystarczyć.- powiedziała prawdziwa Szalona, dysząc ciężko z powodu niewyobrażalnego wysiłku. - Muszę dostać się do siedziby Konklawe.- powiedziała spokojnym, pozbawionym emocji głosem druga Szalona.- Za wszelką cenę. - Dokładnie, Spokojna.- odpowiedziała Szalona, jednocześnie nadając swojemu klonowi imię.- A teraz idź. Każda z nas ma coś do zrobienia. Spokojna ukłoniła się z szacunkiem swojemu stwórcy a następnie ruszyła ku wyjściu. Słońce zaszło za horyzontem a niebo stało się ciemno-niebieskie. Spokojna unosiła się nad powierzchnią CreepySea, sunąc bez żadnych emocji niedaleko CreepyTown. Kątem oka spostrzegła transportowce które Hydra przekazała Wyzwoleniu Krajowemu. Wychodziło na to że plan działał doskonale. Przynajmniej ten jeden. Księżyc rozświetlił nieboskłon swym pełnym blaskiem a Spokojna wciąż leciała w kierunku archipelagu Wysp Drakków. W wodzie ujrzała odbicie Księżyca. Niemal natychmiast pomyślała o sobie- sama przecież była jedynie nędznym odbiciem osoby która ją stworzyła. Tego typu myśli znikły jednak w momencie, w którym odbicie Księżyca przyjęło szkarłatną barwę. Spokojna momentalnie się zatrzymała i spojrzała ku górze. Prawdziwy Księżyc wciąż miał normalny blask, niemniej dziewczynę otoczyła ściana cienistych filarów, które najpierw ją okrążyły a potem wygięły się tak, że odebrały Spokojniej widok na naturalnego satelitę Ziemi. Choć co ciekawe odbicie wciąż było widoczne. - Czekałam na ciebie.- powiedziała Spokojna, wpatrując się w szkarłatny Księżyc i mówiąc zupełnie obojętnym głosem. - Myśle że możemy się kłócić, kto na kogo czekał.-'' odpowiedział jej Pustka. - Zaprowadź mnie do Konklawe.- powiedziała. Z odbicia Księżyca zaczęła powoli lać się posoka. - ''Nieładnie stawiać rządania nieznajomym. Szczególnie gdy przewyższają Cię pod każdym względem.- ''rzekł Pustka.- ''Trochę kultury. - Znamy się.- odpowiedziała Spokojna. Pustka zaśmiał się a jego rechot wydawał się wwiercać w świadomość dziewczyny. - Zdecydowanie za wysoko się oceniasz, przekąsko.- ''odrzekł. - Znajomość ocenia się poprzez to, jak bardzo dwie osoby się znają.- odpowiedziała Spokojna.- Ty wiesz wszystko, więc wiesz też kim jestem. Jesteś dla mnie Bogiem. Mroczna powłoka w której przebywała dziewczyna momentalnie znikła, podobnie jak szmaragdowy Ksieżyć. Teraz Spokojna lewitowała nad CreepySea wpatrując się w unoszącą się przed nią postać Pustki. - ''Daj spokój, bo się zarumienię.- ''powiedział z fałszywą skromnością Pustka.- ''Chociaż...Cofam. Mów dalej. - Ja również wiem wiele na twój temat.- opowiadała dalej Spokojna.- Wiem czym tak naprawdę jesteś. Nie rozumiem, ale wiem. - Nie ma wiedzy bez zrozumienia.-'' odpowiedział Pustka, wpatrując się w rozmówczynie.- ''Co tu robisz? - Jak mówiłam, próbuję się dostać do wymiaru Konklawe.- powiedziała Spokojna. Pustka momentalnie znalazł się tuż przed jej twarzą, wyciągając gwałtownie swą dłoń. Jego wyglądajace niczym esencja cienia palce były zaledwie milimetry od jej twarzy i oczu. A mimo to Spokojna ani drgnęła. - Skąd wiedziałaś że przybędę?- ''spytał Pustka, nie zmieniając swojej pozycji. - Stwórca dał mi połowę swej mocy.- odpowiedziała Spokojna.- To więcej niż wystarczająco by przyciągnąć uwagę istoty takiej jak ty. ''- A jakie szaleństwo zesłało Ci myśli, twierdzące że nie wykorzystam Cię by napełnić swój głód?- ''spytał Pustka. - Na sam początek wystarczy że nie przybyłeś z nosicielem.- powiedziała Spokojna.- Nie wiem nawet czy naprawdę tutaj jesteś. Poza tym sądzę że najadłeś się w CreepyTown i Federacji. - ''Zawsze mogę jeść na zapas.- ''odpowiedział Pustka, łapiąc Spokojną za gardło i przyciągając do siebie- ''Zbędne kalorie można spalić w dłuuugiej drodze do domu. - To może odpowiem inaczej.- wyszeptała Spokojna, ledwie walcząc z potężnym uciskiem przeciwnika. W tym momencie dziewczyna złapała Pustkę za rękę i oderwała ją od swojej szyi. Następnie przyciągnęła jego skryte w mroku ciało do siebie. Z twarzą wykrzywioną w przerażajacej parodii śmiechu spojrzała się w przerażające ślepia istoty starszej niż czas. - Zabicie mnie byłoby za nudne.- powiedziała Spokojna. Pustka spojrzał na swą rozmówczynie. Następnie z jego gardła wydobył się dziwny pomruk. Po chwili usta Przekleństwa Rejkanuta otwarły się. Wszechpotężna istota położyła ręce na barkach Spokojnej i schyliła delikatnie głowę. Zaraz potem zaczęła. Zaczęła swój śmiech. Pustka śmiał się jak oszalały, a jego głos osiagnął ton jakiego ludzie nie mogli sobie wyobrazić. Zaraz po Pustce gromkim śmiechem wybuchła Spokojna. Jej głos jednocześnie brzmiał ludzko, jak i był największym zaprzeczeniem człowieczeństwa. Dwójka oszalałych istnień, tak różnych od siebie nawzajem i otaczajacego ich świata znalazła chwilę ulgi w maniakalnym ataku rozbawienia. ''- Wspaniale!- rzekł Pustka, odsuwając się od Spokojnej.- ''Zaprowadzę Cię do naszego ukochanego kółka onanistów. ''-'' Dziękuję.- powiedziała Spokojna, której wyraz twarzy znów odpowiadał imieniu. Pustka zaczął lecieć w stronę Baijit a cząstka Szalonej Kapelusznik ruszyła tuż za nim. - Powiedz, grasz na jakimś instrumencie?- ''spytał Przedwieczny. - Ukulele i cymbałki.- odpowiedziała z obojętnością w tonie Spokojna. Pustka ponownie się zaśmiał. - ''Wspaniale!- ''rzekł.- ''Wprowadzisz nieco różnorodności do naszego standardowego spektaklu. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures